warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
The Blue Cat
Prolouge A gray tom sat in the center of ForestClan camp, digging his long fangs into a delicoud mouse. All was peaceful in the camp; kits playing, warriors sharing tounges, elders joking with the senior warriors, just as the clan should be. The gray tom had yellow-amber eyes, patches of fur missing, and scars all over his pelt. Surprising enough, he wasn't that old. He was barely a senior warrior, despite the fact that most would think that he was much older because of all of his battle scars. The gray tom finished his meal, licked his whiskers clean, and looked up to see the medicine cat, Flowerpad, standing over him. "I guess we'll have to go get your nine lives tomorrow, Peltscar." she sighed, pointing with her claw at his shoulder, "You've opened some of your old wounds when you fell out of that tree, I don't want you leaving camp just yet." "Fine" the tom, Peltscar, sighed. He glanced behind him, towards the dead body of Goldstar. He felt a pang of grief for the former leader. "We'll go tomorrow. We can't let this clan go long without a leader; this peace won't last." "And I give you your leader name, Peltstar." meowed a silver she-cat, stepping back from Peltstar. "Thank you, Silverbird." Peltstar meowed, dipping his head as the StarClan cats all around him cheered. He felt much stronger now that he had his nine lives and his name. He was standing in a clearing in the StarClan forest. There was mostly ForestClan cats around him, but there were also a few NightClan cats. Above him the huge, gray sky shone down ont eh clearing. He had heard that in some places, the sky was blue. Pfft, imagine it. Blue sky! "Before you go," Silverbrid mewed, interupting Peltstar's thoughts, "I have something very important to tell you. The azure sky will bring fight, blood, and a terrible victory." "But..." Peltstar meowed, surprised, " Azure sky? But the sky has always been gray!" Chapter 1: Azurekit In the nursery sat two queens, sharing tounges. One was a blue-gray she-cat, the other a golden she-cat. "Peltscar will return soon." the golden cat stated. She stood and padded over to the far corner of the nursery in pursuit of her kit as he ran off. "Darkkit, please do not run off yet." Darkkit was a dark tabby tom with yellow eyes. He squirmed was his mother picked him up by the scruff and carried him back to his nest. "Mommy, no! I wanna play with the new kits!" In the far corner of the nursery lay a small nest with three kits in it. They all looked exactly the same; gray. They would probably look just like the blue-gray she-cat, their mother, when they developed their pelts and opened their eyes. "Goldenshine, don't go too hard on him." the blue-gray she-cat mewed, "He's just bored." "He still can't play with your kits, Riverpelt." the golden she-cat meowed, dropping Darkkit in her nest. "Of course not." Riverpelt, the blue-gray she-cat, meowed, "but you still can't blame him for being excited, he's been alone in the nursery for two moons." At this moment, one of the kits in the far nest squealed and wriggled away from her sisters. She rolled out of her nest and crawled towards Riverpelt. As she slowly made her way across the nursery floor, blinking her tiny blue eyes. As the light hit her, her pelt glowed. "Wha?" Goldenshine mewed, surprised at how the tiny kit's pelt looked in the sunlight. "I've never seen a pelt that shade before!" Riverpelt exclaimed. The kit's pelt wasn't gray anymore; when the light hit it, it turned bright azure. Could cats be azure? Was it acctually possible for a cat with have a pelt that color? "She's azure!" Darkkit squealed wiggling away from hsi mother and racing over to the kit. "Is she a ghost from StarClan?" "Shush, Darkkit." Goldenshine scolded, reaching forward and grabbing Darkkit's fur, dragging him backwards. "She's an azure kit." Riverpelt meowed, still stunned. Her little strangely colored kit finally reached her mother and cried for milk. "I'll name her Azurekit." "What about the others?" Goldenshine asked. "I dunno." Riverpelt mewed, grabbing Azurekit by the scruff. She padded over to the nest and started nursing her kits. "I'll wait until their pelts grow in and Marblepelt has a chance to see them." Chapter 2: WINGS? Azurekit prodded one of her sisters in the side. "Sissy, wake up. I bored!"" "Don't annoy your sisters, let them sleep. your father won't be here to see you guys until sunhigh." Riverpelt scolded, poking Azurekit away from her sister. "But I so bored!" Azurekit complained. "Shush, you'll wake up Goldenshine and Darkkit." Riverpelt mewed. She grabbed Azurekit by the scruff and dragged her closer to her belly. Azurekit pouted for a moment, then wriggled away from her mother and poked her head out the hole int he entrance of the Nursery. Outside was the camp, looking beautiful in the morning. It was gloomy, dark, misty, wet, but instead of making the view worse, It looked like the most beautiful thing in the world. "Whatcha' doin', Azurekit?" asked a voice behind her. She turned around to see Darkkit standing behind her. "You must have woken him up." Riverpelt scolded Azurekit. "I sorry, Darkkit." Azurekit mewed. "I'm okay." Darkkit replied, batting Azurekit on the nose, "At least you have someone to play with now." Azurekit glanced towards her mother, who sighed, "Fine, go play out in camp, just don't run off into any dens." Azurekit sat next to her two sisters, fur slicked down as Riverpelt had given her a good grooming. The three kits sat, facing the entrance to the Nursery, waiting for their father to come. "Here he is." Riverpelt whispered in Azurekit's ear. A small, black and brown marbled tom pushed his way through the entrance. "Azurekit, others, this is your father, Marblepelt." "'Others?'" Marblepelt asked, surprised. "You didn't name the other two?" "I wanted you to name them." Riverpelt explained. "I see." the marbled tom stepped forward and looked one of the blue-gray she-cats in the eye. "Aren't you so cute." he smiled. The she-kit squeeled with delight and launched herself at her father, batting at his head with her paws. The other unnamed kit joined in, and Azurekit snuck around behind, pinning her father's tail down. "What's this?" Marblepelt suddenly froze, gazing at the first unnamed She-cat's side. There seemed to be a tiny flap of skin with... could it be... feathers covering it? "What's what?" Riverpelt asked, frightened something was wrong with her kit. "On this kit's sides... I think... WINGS?" Marblepelt flicked the other kits away and examined the unnamed kit with wings. "They're wings!" he exclaimed. Goldenshine rushed over, having been woken up by the tussle, and examined the she-cat. "They are!" she exclaimed. "Am I a bird?" the little kit asked, looking at her tiny wings. "Probably not, but you are no ordinary cat." Riverpelt responded. "What do you plan on naming her, Marblepelt? Wingkit?" "No." Marblepelt gazed at the little kit. "I'll name her Skykit." "Beautiful name." Riverpelt nuzzled Skykit, then picked up the other kit by the scruff and dropped her in front of her mate. "What of this one?" she asked. Marblepelt looked down at the kit, then up at his mate. "You look exactly alike!" he said. "I'll name her Riverkit, after you." Azurekit raced over and played with Riverkit and Skykit. She watched her sister flap her newfound wings, trying to fly, but was too small to take off. Chapter 3: Sleep Dust Azurekit was sleeping soundly in the sun. Next to her was sleeping Skykit, who was using her tiny wings to shield her face from the sun. Riverkit was asleep also, but in the shade of a nearby rock. The sun had made the whole clan sleepy, reluctant to do more than rest in the war-but-not-burning sun. Azurekit was lost in her dreams. She saw giant cats hiding in the clouds, dropping little sand-like grains of dust onto the camp. She watched as the dust fell across her clanmates and made them all sleepy. Some dust fell on her, but she was too amazed by the giant cats to fall asleep. She suddenly saw the sun go down and the giant cats raced away, paws thudding on the fluffy clouds. Azurekit raced after them, thousands of tree-lengths below. "Wait!" She called. "Wait! Who are you?" But as she raced after them, they slowly began to fade. They disappeared and the gray sky filled they space where they had been. Azurekit sighed and started to pad back to camp. Then she heard a rustle and a giant shadow fell over her blue fur. There was one of the giant cats behind her, with burning orange fur. He had a leaf in his jaws. There was something wrapped in it. "It is wish poweder. I can grant any wish in the world." He made sure the tiny Azurekit was watching, then dug a hole. He dropped the bundle into the hole then buried it again. He used one huge claw to draw a 'X' over it and hid it under a bush. "Why did you do that?" Azurekit hissed. "Now we'll never be able to use it!" "What would you use it for, dear Azurekit?" the giant tom asked. Azurekit thought, then answered, "I'd use it to make mommy let us play out in the forest on our own!" The big cat shook his head. "That's not the right answer." He turned and walked away, fading into nothing. Azurekit frowned and padded over to the 'X' in the ground. She started digging, but suddenly a mound of dust fell on her back. She immediatley felt drowsy. It was the sleep powder! She fell on the ground and fell asleep. Chapter 4 Azurekit sat next to riverkit while they waited for Marblepelt. Skykit was a few tail-lengths away, getting groomed by Riverpelt. "Where were you?" Riverpelt sgiehd as she plucked a burr out of Skykit's fur. "I was trying to fly and I fell into the bramble patch." Skykit mewed. "So what's with all the burrs?" Riverpelt asked, pulling another burr out of her fur. "After I got out of the bramble patch I had to go through the elder's hunting patch." the elder's hunting patch was a small clearing full of mice a burr bushes. "You are too small to fly yet, Skykit." Riverpelt scolded, "Don't ever try that again, at least not until you're an apprentice." Skykit nodded and sighed, "Yes, mommy." Azurekit padded over and asked her mother, "Mommy, have you ever heard of wish powder?" "It's an old kit's tale." Riverpelt said, frowning as she had to yank again to get another burr out of Skykit's fur. "It's a powder that will grant any wish you want. You supposedly have to sprinkle it in a pool around the Moonstone. But even if it was true, it's guarded by the Sleep Cats." "What are the Sleep Cats?" Azurekit asked, sitting and curling her tiny tail around her paws. "They make all the cats fall asleep at night so they can get strength. Have Misty or Butterflywing tell you all about it sometime." Category:Fanfiction Category:Rowanfall's Fanfiction